


Are They...Y'kno?

by ChickenLion, ptato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a little suggestive but not really y'all feel, bangalore cutting wraith some slack cause ok she gets it, my first fic! critic me yo!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLion/pseuds/ChickenLion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptato/pseuds/ptato
Summary: Just snippets of Wraith and Wattson being caught or just straight up seen doing stuff a typical couple would do.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to thank ChikenLion (leon) for accidentally beta reading my fic for me haha  
> Anyways baby's first fic! Don't be too rough on me, though I would appreciate criticism or just thoughts and comments in general! Hope y'all enjoy :')

Sunlight shines through the window as a shadow flits across it, the steady rhythm of heavy boots reverberate down the hall as one Anita Willaims swiftly paces towards a certain skirmisher’s room.

9am? Seriously?

You wouldn't have been surprised if it was anybody else, but Blasey is as punctual as they get. You wouldn’t have minded if she was late, not really, but two hours? Sure, 7am is one hell of a time to get up. Even so, she’s never been late to a planned session to hit the range ever since you’ve started being each other’s go-to training partners. She would have probably told you if something came up, so two hours of radio silence was enough to kind of get you suspicious if not worried.

As Wraith’s quarters come into view, you slow to a stop in front of her door. You knocked, probably too loudly for 9am in the morning, “Blasey! You in there?” You hear a faint groan through the door and the shuffling of sheets. Well, looks like she overslept, but still…

“You were two hours late” you state loud enough for her to hear you. “You’re not usually the type to miss it, so I wanted to drop by myself. You alright in there?” A second passes, then two. You suddenly hear the sounds of locks clicking open, then the door to Wraith’s room slides open, revealing the woman of the hour...

She’s rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while her other hand proceeds to cover up a yawn. “I guess you really just overslept huh” you deadpan at her, arms crossed. And to think you were even a bit worried for nothing.

“Yeah, sorry” she says through another yawn “stuff came up last night. I got a little busy”

“Yeah, well next time I’d appreciate a heads up. I thought something might have happened and-“ and oh you have got to be shitting me.

Past Wraith, you see a chunk of blonde hair poke out of a bundle of blankets on her bed. You wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for the fact that Wraith’s room was devoid of any pop of color. “I’m not here to settle down” she once said when you pointed it out on a visit to her quarters to borrow a kunai or two (you thought it would be useful to learn how to throw those things. Safe to say you excelled at it unsurprisingly), only keeping the bare minimum of what she’d need in a living space. She claimed that she wasn’t here to feel homey, she’s here for answers. You understood the logic in that, but it wouldn’t hurt to put a touch of personality in her space, but to each their own you guessed.

“Is that...is that Nat in your bed?”

It takes Wraith a second to process this, clearly in the middle of shaking out of her haze. When she does though, her eyes widen a bit at the realization.

“Uh...no?” She’s horrible at this, wow.

“She’s literally right there” you give a pointed look past her door. With this, she shifts her weight and leans to the frame of the doorway, obscuring whatever view of Natalie you had. You raise a brow at this. You’re literally a foot taller than the woman, you can still see past her and she no doubt realizes this when she lets out a sigh.

“Yeah, well she...stayed over” she says but it came out more like a question if anything.

Now that you look closely, Wraith’s hair is disheveled as all hell, which, you would have just chalked up as a severe case of bed head, but by the nape of her neck is littered small red marks on her skin, and- wait shit that’s actually a lot of hickies and...how are you seeing all this? Is she wearing Nat’s shirt right now? It’s obviously a size too large for Wraith, the neckline is loose and everything, hell it even has cute nessie print on it that Wraith probably wouldn’t want to be caught dead in. Jesus christ these two can’t be subtle even if their life depended on it.

Wraith suddenly notices you looking at her neck which she swiftly covers up using Nat’s shirt. “I’ll meet you in the range in an hour and a half” she says curtly. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say she’s blushing right now as she fidgets in place. You never would have thought you’d see the day a reaction like that cross her face. There’s an awkward silence for a second, you’ll let her simmer in it a little since she left you hanging for two hours hah.

“Alright I’ll see you then” you say nonchalantly. You’ll cut her some slack...for now. You’ve known Wraith to usually be withdrawn from most legends, you’re a little surprised with their affair, but then again it’s Nat in there. If she was able to make even Caustic go soft, you’re not that surprised she was able to break down Wraith’s walls (she’s not as big of a closed off loner as Nox), but again it’s none of your business...Though you’ll admit, they’d be cute together. 

“Just let me know when you’re busy next time” you toss a little air quotation there as a little tease and she lets out an annoyed groan at this. You give her a mocking salute and go off on your way. You’re obviously not gonna let her live this down, but you’ll leave her be to enjoy their little morning after. You briefly wonder if Ajay’s awake at this hour. Probably not, she does love her sleep, but then again you can be very persuasive. Change of plans then.

The sound of humming from the soldier suddenly fills the empty corridors as she heads to her healer’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT beta read this so bare with the inconsistencies and or mistakes sorry lmao

“And that’s how I got the scars on my face!”

You’re pointing at the prominent line on your nose and brow that you’ve long since gotten even before you started joining the games. You’re looking pretty proud of yourself, sporting a smug smile and everything till your epic retelling is soon interrupted by an amused huff coming from your best friend.

“I’m not buying it, Eliott. You? Winning against three guys? Hard to believe” says Wraith as she shakes her head. She’s sitting beside you, one leg crossed over the other as her arm sits on the arm rest.

“Yah, no offense, but I ain’t buyin’ it either brotha” Makoa pitches in with one raised brow and a wide teasing smile of his own. He’s sat on the couch across you, sharing the seat with Anita and Ajay.

“Wh- you guys! Come on I can so pull that off!” You stutter out in some poor attempt to sound convincing. It’s not a complete lie. You did face off with three guys but you maybe sort of left out the part how you were 12 or whatever at the time and the fact that your older brothers swooped in before you could get any more permanent scars on your gorgeous face. Jokes on them though, you pull off the scars pretty well if you do say so yourself.

“I literally just saw you trip on thin air trying to push another squad last match” Bangalore states as she has her arm over Ajay’s shoulder. It’s not your fault the terrain the games are set on are lumpy and uneven! Totally not cause you got too excited at the chance to third party another squad that you lost your footing on that hill. 

You said a pretty witty comeback in return but everyone ignores you in lieu of directing their attention elsewhere. Said elsewhere is one oncoming Natalie Paquette. She’s carrying a box with her, probably filled with items for her latest research.

“Bonjour!”

This is your chance. “Nat!” You turn your body to face the back of the couch, whipping your head towards Natalie, showing off your most charming pout “I can totally take on three guys right? You’ve seen me out there, come on!” 

She chuckles a bit and you expect her to agree, already turning your fake pout upside down. She has the sweetest smile on her face and “Non monsieur” just like that she broke your own smile.

“As much as I would like to elaborate on that, I have places to be, projects to do. You all know how it is!” figures she’d dip right after she just let you down like that. And to think you were gonna ask her to help you make your gear waterproof! 

A chorus of goodbyes follow soon after. You give her a little wave and a playful pout cause wow way to let a guy down. She gives all of you a wave back and a dismissal of her own, but what you didn’t expect was for her to lean down and plant a kiss on Wraith’s cheek- and did she just lean into it?!

“See you later then, ma chérie?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you”

Natalie leaves and you slowly but surely sit back around, a little bit scared of Wraith with how uncharacteristic that was of her. She sounded so…tender? She even had a small sincere smile on her face. You could have sworn she only had three expressions she was capable of: smug, deadpan, and murder.

You notice everyone had stayed quiet. You see Ajay and Makoa grinning at Wraith, though the latter obviously trying to suppress his own. Bangalore on the other hand just has a straight face on. Huh.

You glance at Wraith at the corner of your eye and she has the same neutral look as Bangalore. If you didn’t witness it yourself, you wouldn’t have thought that moment happened. 

“So” you drawl out a little bit too much trying “you and Nat, huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re on about” She replies back without missing a beat.

“We all just saw ya go all soft with Nat” Ajay pitches in, grin still wide as ever.

Wraith rolls her eyes at this, now crossing her arms together.

“Look it’s not what you think, okay? We’re just regular friends” 

That’s when Bangalore decides to let out a dry laugh.

“As if”

Wraith shot a look at Bangalore. You’re looking back and forth between them and it looks as if they’re communicating but you really can’t get it. Wraith does look a little bit embarrassed under all that annoyance and wow that’s also new.

“Hey now brothas, let’s not step on each other's toes now” Makoa gets in between the conversation, trying to be the mediator. Yes! Stop them!

“Though she’s right. I’m pretty sure Regular Friends don’t just go around lookin’ at eachother like that, brotha. I would know” he lets out a chuckle. Oh god not him too.

You’re surprised you haven’t pitched in your own tease yet, but Wraith has her Murder Look on and you do not want to be the target of that.

“Fine!” Wraith bursts out loud and you kind of jolt a bit at this. “Yes, we’re more than just regular friends, but nothing more is going on between us, okay” she swiftly rises up afterwards and makes a beeline out of the lounge. “Screw this I’m going back to my room” she announces as she walks away, scarf pulled all the way up to her mouth. As you all watch her go, you can’t help but notice that the tip of her ears are tinged a shade of red.

“Huh, they’re pretty cute together”

And just like that, you hear a hum of approval from Bangalore and see both Ajay and Makoa nod in agreement. That’s it then, you’re officially gonna play cupid for those two idiots...maybe...a very big maybe. Wraith was pretty terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on twitter/tumblr: ptanalo OR insta: ptanalo.to !!! I draw more than I write, but yeah :')


End file.
